


Carnival

by Mclovely



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, cute little thing I did, the city streets man, trixie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: Robbie gets home from work, a hard day at the job.





	

Robbie threw himself on the bed with a groan. His employees were hectic today, they stole his plants and his keyboard and put them down the bellhop. Running a hotel is a lot of work, He was starting to despise marrying into this business.

Sportacus peered into the room, “Hey, how was it?”

“Ballistic, my stuff is basically gone. . .” Robbie trailed off, his mouth filled with pillows and the comforter. 

Sportacus sat down beside him on the bed, rubbing circles in his back, “You know, you can always leave the hotel and work somewhere else? You don’t  **_have_ ** to work with me.”

Robbie shot up, “Hey, look, just because it was bad day today doesn’t mean I despise the ‘family’ business.”

“Oh,” Sportacus said, “Well, since you’re not that, um, busy. . .”

“Yes?” Robbie said, raising an eyebrow at his husband.   
“There is a carniva-”

“No.”

Stephanie walked in, “Did you ask him yet?”

Sportacus looked at Robbie, “Please?”

“. . .ugh,” Robbie moaned, placing his head in his hands. He rubbed his temples and thought for a moment.

“He said No, Steph,” Sportacus said, trying to guilt trip the tall male. Stephanie’s face sadded.

“But Trixie said she was going! And the carnival is just down the street! Can we please, please go!?” Stephanie whined, hugging Robbie.

Robbie let out a sigh, “Fine. . .”

“Yay!” Stephanie and Sportacus cheered.

“But if any of you get food,” he pointed at Sportacus, “You’re paying.”

“Alright! Let’s go!”

 


End file.
